Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to methods and apparatus for data transmission over an optical network.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Radio base stations often employ remote radio equipment that communicates with the baseband unit using a standardized transmission protocol, such as the CPRI (Common Public Radio Interface). For example, CPRI Specification V4.2 (2010 Sep. 29) and CPRI Specification V6.0 (2013 Aug. 30), which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, define a digital interface between the Radio Equipment Control (REC) and the Radio Equipment (RE). The use of the CPRI advantageously affords mobile network operators wider design options, e.g., based on various combinations of REC and RE units manufactured by different vendors. Different vendors may in turn capitalize on their respective strengths by focusing on the development and manufacture of either REC units or RE units, as the two types of units rely on substantially different technologies.
In general, the CPRI Specification assumes the use of a synchronous, dedicated link between the corresponding REC and RE units. However, certain base-station architectures may benefit from links aggregation and multiplexing. Development of methods and apparatus that enable such aggregation and multiplexing in an efficient and transparent manner is therefore in order.